Seigaku Interview
by Shurah
Summary: Inspired ng fanfic ni Bhex nyan!


**Disclaimer: **hindi ko 'to pag-aari (wish ko lang pero hindi tlga)

* * *

**Seigaku interview**

Isang araw sa paaralang nagngangalang Seishun Gakuen o Seigaku for short, may isang interbyuwer na aali-aligid; hindi 'to yung mga usual na media na madalas tumatambay sa nasabing eskwelahan na kulang na lang tumira sila doon, at kahit topic na pinagtatalunan nila Momoshiro at Kaidoh ay alam. Pero masasabi na ring galing sa iisang kompanya ang nasabing interbyuwer.

Hala simulan na natin 'to 'let's get it on!'

**Interbyuwer:** Magandang umaga po sa inyong lahat nandito po tayo ngayon sa Seigaku para interbyuhin ang mga regulars ng nasabing eskwelahan; mga kakosa (**Eiji:** takas ka ba galing munti? Franzen ikaw ba yan?) masuwerte po tayo ngayon at kumpleto sila kasama natin ngayon sila **Tezuka Kunimitsu** ang kanilang captain na kare-recover lang po, **Oishi Syuuichiro** ang vice captain, **Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen Ryoma, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Kaoru Kaidoh, Inui Sadaharu **at ang tensai na si **Fuji Syuusuke** (starry eyed habang tinititigan si Fuji)

**Seigaku: **ehem!

**Interbyuwer: **(bumalik ang ulirat) question para sa inyong lahat, anung pakiramdam ng nakapasok na kayo sa Kantou Regional Finals at anung mga inaasahan nyo?

**Tezuka:** Unang-una sa lahat masaya kami at nakapasok kami sa regionals at inaasahan ko na gagawin nila ang lahat ng kanilang makakaya lalo na ang Seigaku at makakaasa kayo dyan.

**Oishi:** Inaasahan na naming mas marami pang mga malalakas ng kalaban ang makakaharap namin at sana lang habang nag hahanda para sa regionals hindi ma-stress out ang mga team mates ko hindi naman siguro maganda kung oras na ng competition nanlalata ang mga kasama ko at isa pa kailangan nila ng ibayong lakas para dito at hindi rin dapat kami magpabaya pano na lang kung dahil dun mainjure and isa sa amin hin-

**Eiji:** Oishi… stress-out ka nanaman eh! Chillax ka lang pre, pagpasensyahan nyo na si mama Oishi namin yan dito sa Seigaku eh! (magpoprotesta na si Oishi ng biglang tinakpan ni Eiji ang kanyang bibig, Eiji: (_ngiti lang sa kamera_) at sure na sure ako hindi rin titigil ang mga kalaban namin hanggat hindi nila kami natatalo…

**Momoshiro:** Mwuhahahaha… abangan nyo na lang kung pano ko tatalunin si Kamio at iba pang mga kalaban (more psychotic laughing)

**Kaidoh:** Fsssh… para namang kaya mo

**Momoshiro:** anung sabi mo Mamushi gusto mong sampolan kita?

**Kaidoh:** bring it on!

**Kawamura: **tama na yan baka—

**Tezuka:** Momoshiro! Kaidoh! 20 laps around the field ngayon na!

**Lahat:** --;

* * *

**Interbyuwer:** um… next question lets get personal… er… gusto lang malaman ng mga tagahang nyo kung may mga girlfriends na kayo, meron na nga ba? 

**Inui:** ayon sa nakuha kong data 70 samin ang may balak nang magka girlfriend, 20 ang naliligaw na at ang natitirang 10 ay may girlfriend na kasama na dun yung taong yon (turo kay Momoshiro)…

Kababalik lang nila Momoshiro at Kaido galing sa pagtakbo at kauupo lng.

**Interbyuwer:** So… para kay Momoshiro totoo bang may girlfriend ka na at sino?

**Momoshiro:** Oo pano nyo nalaman stalker ka noh?

**Interbyuwer:** (tingin kay Inui)

**Momoshiro:** Inui!

**Inui:** It's all in the data pare (waves da notebook)

**Interbyuwer:** umm Inui pwede bang malaman kung anong mga laman nyang notebook mo (kukunin na sana kaso)

**Inui:** kapag pinakita ko sayo 'to kilangan mong inumin ito (out comes the Inui vegetable juice for interbyuwers heheh…)

**Interbyuwer:** (nagbago ata ng isip) so Momoshiro care to share?

**Momoshiro:** (uy nag blush) umm si Tachibana

**Ryoma:** (natigilan sa pag-inom ng Ponta) Momo-sempai kalian ka pa nag pa convert?

**Momoshiro:** Oo anong convert? Iniisip mo bang bakla ako, oi Tachibana as in Tachibana Ann ano ka ba, ikaw ano 'tong naririnig ko tungkol sa inyo ni Sakuno?

**Seigaku:** (tingin kay Ryoma) talaga? Buti pinayagan ka ni coach

**Fuji:** anu ba kayo botong-boto nga si coach sa kanya

**Inui:** hmm… ayon sa data ang atensyon nya para kay Sakuno ay 90

**Eiji:** anu nangyari kay Karupin… baka da rest of the percentage ay napunta kay Karupin (Inui scribbles)

**Kaidoh:** (titingin) Fssshhh…

**Ryoma:** ehem no comment (glare sa interbyuwer)

* * *

**Interbyuwer:** (nagets ang meaning ng _The Echizen glare_) Ahem… next topic; ang alam ng mga tagahanga nyo ay mga wala kayong kinatatakutan at lalong-lalo na sa mga kalaban nyo mayro— 

**Fuji:** gusto mong malaman kung may kinatatakutan kami?

**Interbyuwer:** _ang gwapo mo talaga papa Fuji_ 'nods'

**Eiji:** naku tinanong mo pa akala ko obvious na…

**Seigaku:** (except Tezuka, Fuji, Inui) Si Captain, Si Fuji, Ang Juice ni Inui

**Interbyuwer:** Oo Bakit?

**Kawamura:** Kakatakot

**Momoshiro:** Sadista

**Kaidoh:** Fsssh… Kadiri

**Fuji:** Hindi naman ah! Sarap nga ng lasa ng juice kaso mas gusto kong Makitang iba ang iinom.

**Momo/Kaidoh/Taka-san:** nakita mo na sadista talaga.

**Interbyuwer:** (lingon kay Oishi)

**Oishi:** masakit mang aminin pero totoo

**Kawamura: **grabe yun kapag hindi namin naabot nang required time namin sa laps naku nakahanda na yang 'juice' na yan, juice ko day'

**Eiji: **naalala nyo ba yung time bago nag-laban sila Fuji at yung bulingit natin naubos lahat ng members natin, lahat tumba dahil sa juice ni Inui

**Seigaku:** (shivers)

**Kawamura:** grabe tingin ata sa 'tin ni Inui mga guinea pigs, test subjects

**Eiji:** tama ka kapatid

**Interbyuwer: **Eh! Mga pinag-aawayan o mga bagay na hindi pinagkakaunawaan meron ba?

**Inui:** ayon sa data ko, madalas mag-away sa sila Momo at si Kaido dahil…

**Eiji:** Parehong garapal, ayaw patalo sa isa't-isa mapa tennis man hanggang sa burger papunta sa tipo ng babae, kaya ayun nauuwi sa away, pero hindi naman seryoso away bata lang. tama Inui?

**Inui:** Korek! (,)

**Oishi:** hindi naman siguro pero tama si Eiji hindi naman ganun kaseryoso, naaagapan agad dahil pinapatakbo sila ni Tezuka sa court kaya nakakalimutan agad ang away.

**Tezuka:** '_tango lang_'

**Interbyuwer:** bukod dun ano pa?

**Momo/Kaidoh:** Pagkain!

**Interbyuwer:** huh?

**Momo:** tama pagkain nga dahil dito samin madaming masisiba kaya kung may magdala kang baon siguraduhin mong malayo ka sa iba.

**Ryoma:** dahil kung hindi, hindi mo pa nakikita ang baon mo ubos na

**Kaidoh:** lalo na yung isa dyan buakaw… Fssshh

**Momo:** may sinasabi ka Mamushi

**Kaidoh:** bakit totoo naman ah!

**Momo: **ur nothing bat sa second reyt daying hard copy cat

**Tezuka:** _'twitch, twitch'_

**Fuji:** _hala rambol 'toh_

**Eiji:** (tayo sa upuan) whooo! Sapakan na 'toh pusta ko parehong talo

**Ryoma:** Mada mada dane

Hala patuloy pa rin sa pag-aaway ang dalawa hindi nila napapansin and kanina pang napipikon na buchou kaya…

**Tezuka:** Momoshiro! Kaidoh! 30 laps sa court ngayon na, Ryoma tigilan mo yang kaiinom mo ng Ponta _'Ponta ka talaga'_, Kikumaru upo!

Alang pumapansin wawa naman, patuloy pa rin ang sparing nung dalawa

**Tezuka:** _'twitch' _TUMAHIMIK KAYONG LAHAT! Ms. Interbyuwer tuloy mo na, next question pls.

* * *

**Interbyuwer:** Umm… _'pinagpapawisan ng malagkit'_, ah… may mensahe ba kayo para sa mga tagahanga, tagasubaybay at mga kalaban nyo. 

**Tezuka:** unang-una sa lahat maraming salamat sa inyong suporta at makakaasa kayo na gagawin namin ang lahat ng aming makakaya para manalo.

**Kawamura:** (nagsalita rin) ah… eh… patuloy nyo po sana kaming suportahan (inabot ni Fuji ang raketa) BURNING!... HUMANDA KAYONG LAHAT BEYBEH!

**Fuji: '**_ngiti lang'_

**Interbyuwer:**_(starry eyed)_ 3.. 2.. 1.. BLAG!

**Seigaku:** 'natigilan sabay takbo sa interbyuwer'

**Eiji:** Hala Fuji anong ginawa mo?

**Inui:** ayon sa data hinimatay dahil sa killer smile ni Fuji '_possibility of knocking out becoz of Fuji's killer smile 100_'

**Fuji: **_'ngiti lang'_

**

* * *

**

**Shurah:** pasensya na sa pa hihintay ngayon lang ako nakapag update, inspired by the fanfic interview sa Rikkadai Fuzou (sp?) ni Bhex bersyon ko!


End file.
